Escape
by Mira-Kokoa
Summary: "After graduating high school in two weeks, Yuki will be sent off to college in Kyoto, Kyo will be locked away in the cat's cottage. And Miss Tohru Honda will move into the main house..." How far will they go to protect the ones most precious?
1. Chapter 1

**Escape…**

**Author's Note: **This is a story originally came about from a conversation with a friend of mine while discussing different Fruits Basket situations in the "what would he do?" circumstances. I don't own Fruits Basket, standard disclaimer applies, it belongs to (awesome) creator Natsuki Takaya and FUNimation and TokyoPop…and anybody else I left out. No financial gains were attempted or received as a result of this fic, it is strictly for enjoyment…so enjoy

**Chapter 1: Late Night Getaway**

A gentle nudging and soft voice whispering "Honda-san, wake up," roused Tohru Honda from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, unaware of what was going on. She gasped, a startled look on her face, until she recognized the figure standing next to her bed.

"Sohma-kun?" She sleepily rubbed her eyes and tried to focus in the dimly lit room. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to do something for me. Get dressed and pack a bag, bring anything you want, just be quick about it, okay?" Yuki Sohma spoke quietly as he stood next to the double western-style bed.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did?" Tohru started to speak rather quickly, getting a panicked look on her face.

Yuki cut her off before she could begin a five-minute apology. "No, it was nothing you did, I promise I'll explain everything later, just please, do as I ask." Tohru still looked confused, but nodded. "And please, hurry." Yuki quickly crossed the room to the door and shut it quietly as Tohru got out of bed and began to dress.

In less than ten minutes, Tohru quietly made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where the light was on. Yuki, wearing a simple black turtleneck shirt and jeans, was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee. She sat her bag on the table and accepted the cup Yuki handed her. "Thank you," she said quietly. She looked at Yuki questioningly, "what time is it?" Tohru took a sip of the warm brown liquid.

"3:15" Yuki replied softly.

Tohru looked around the kitchen. Everything was still in order, just as she had left it after cleaning up from dinner. She glanced down and noticed the bag by Yuki's feet. "So, what's going on, Sohma-kun?"

Yuki froze, his cup in midair. It was so slight that Tohru hadn't been staring at him intently, she would never have noticed it, then he took a sip of coffee. "We're leaving" he said simply, offering no other explanation.

"Why?" Tohru asked. "Where are we going?" Yuki silenced her barrage of questions with a finger to his lips. He gently set his cup on the counter and stepped closer to Tohru.

"We're going on a trip" Yuki gave a small smile. "Don't worry, Honda-san, everything will be fine, just trust me." He covered her hand with his, but the sound of an approaching car brought him back to his senses. "Are you ready to leave?" he placed both empty cups in the sink and gathered his bag from the floor and Tohru's from the table.

Tohru nodded and they turned out the light as they walked into the hall that led to the living room and foyer. He slid open the front door and a blast of cold March air rushed in around them. Tohru shivered, grabbed her coat and shrugged it over her arms. She took her bag from Yuki as he set his bag on the floor and slid his arms into his own black coat.

He grabbed their bags and nodded to Tohru and they stepped out into the crisp night. Looking up, Yuki noticed how brightly the stars shone but couldn't take the time to enjoy it. They stepped down from the porch and quickly closed the distance to the waiting car. Tohru slid into the backseat, but before Yuki could follow her, the sound of footsteps from the side of the house made him turn, ready for action. He relaxed when he recognized his orange-haired cousin coming into view. "Kyo?"

Kyo nodded and silently continued walking toward the car. Yuki noticed the bag that was slung over his right shoulder. He silently walked to the rear of the car where the trunk was open and placed his bag inside.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked again, his voice calm. He placed his and Tohru's bag in the trunk and slammed it closed. "What are you doing?"

"Let's go" Kyo responded quietly as he walked around and slid into the front seat of the car. Yuki didn't argue, there wasn't time. With one final glance around the house and yard, he slid into the backseat next to Tohru.

Shigure had turned the heat on, so the car was comfortable. He backed down the drive and the taillights disappeared from view into the night.

Tohru, despite her curiosity, found herself silently watching the trees and scenery that passed by through the darkness as they drove. 'I wonder what's going on' she thought. 'This is very strange, but Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun won't let anything bad happen to me.'

After what seemed like hours, but was really only about thirty minutes, Tohru was asleep, lulled by the steady purring of the car. Yuki broke the tense silence that had settled inside the car. "Do you think we made it?"

"Hopefully" Shigure replied. "We still have four hours until we reach Urawa, so we'll see."

Yuki glanced over at the young woman sleeping beside him. Her head was tucked comfortably against the window and the back of the seat as she slept. 'I couldn't let him do it' he thought. 'If it was only myself I could have endured but I can't let him hurt her.'

He remembered that day almost three years ago when he and Shigure stumbled onto the tent Tohru was calling home on the Sohma property. She moved into Shigure's house after that. Cooking, cleaning and accidents, Tohru was remarkably well at them all. Yuki smiled as he thought of the countless times he had been transformed into his rat form because of Tohru accidentally hugging or falling on him.

Shigure concentrated on driving, hoping beyond hope things would work out. Akito's wrath was, well, it was legendary within the Sohma family to say the least. Even though hardly anyone in the family liked Akito, he was feared and shown respect above all else. 'If we can make it, then they will be alright' he thought. Shigure refused to think of the possibility of not his younger cousins and the young woman who had changed all their lives not making it…what Akito would do if they were caught.

Shigure remembered that day two weeks ago when Hatori came over to the house with the news.

**********_flashback_**********

"I have news," Hatori stated, as he was walked up the steps of Shigure's house, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "After graduating high school in two weeks, Yuki will be sent off to college in Kyoto, Kyo will be locked away in the cat's cottage. And Miss Tohru Honda will move into the main house; Akito said it would be unseemly for such a young unwed woman to continue to live in a house will one man."

Shigure, who was leaning against the frame of the front door couldn't believe his ears. "How can he do this?" he said. "He just wants to hurt us, by hurting her!" he exclaimed. Most of the Sohma family had to come to care a great deal for Tohru. She was kind, friendly, and didn't complain about anything. She wanted to help everyone around her. This was especially true for the younger Sohmas. Yuki and Kyo were totally devoted to Tohru, Momiji Hatsuharu, and Kisa were as well. Even some of the older Sohmas, Shigure Aayame and Hatori felt protective of Tohru.

Hatori nodded. "I agree, but he's the head of the family, what can we do?"

Shigure looked thoughtful "Come inside, there must be something we can do to help them."

That's exactly how Yuki and Kyo found them two hours later, hunched over the kitchen table together, talking in low tones.

Yuki remained silent, but Kyo burst out "What's that bastard Hatori doing here?"

Shigure gave Kyo a disapproving look. "Sit down, both of you. Tohru's at work, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, she is" Yuki replied, as he and Kyo both sat down at the table. "What's going on?"

Shigure sighed. "Akito has said that after graduation in two weeks, Yuki, you will attend college in Kyoto, Kyo will be locked in the cat's cottage and Tohru will move into the main house" he said quietly.

"Like hell!" Kyo yelled, jumping out of his chair, which clanked loudly as it hit the floor.

"No!" Yuki said emphatically at the same moment of Kyo's outburst.

"Calm down, you two" Shigure indicated to the fallen chair, Kyo reached down and righted the chair to sit back down. "Now, we know Tohru moving into the main house will put her more in Akito's path. We're devising a plan to prevent Akito from hurting Tohru, but we'll need your cooperation."

"What are you going to do?" Yuki asked.

********_**end flashback**_********

After three more hours on the road, Shigure pulled into a gas station as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Tohru opened her eyes and experience a moment's disorientation, until she remembered where she was.

Yuki smiled "good morning."

Tohru stretched and returned Yuki's smile "good morning." She looked around at the gas station. "Where are we?" she asked.

Shigure spoke up from the front seat. "Almost to Urawa. Anyone need to take a restroom break or stretch their legs?"

"Sure" Yuki nodded and the four got out of the car.

"You guys go ahead inside while I gas up the car" Shigure nodded in the direction of the building. The three youths turned and walked inside the modern building.

After each had a turn in the restroom, they wandered over to the isle where candy and snacks were on display. "Hungry?" Yuki asked Tohru.

Shyly she nodded, "a little" she replied.

"Aaahh. Snacks! A wonderful idea!" Shigure joined the group and each of them picked out snacks and drinks for the road. Not wanting to remain in one place too long, they were back on the road as quickly as possible. Silence settled within the car as each thoughtfully enjoyed their snack.

In less than an hour, they arrived in city of Urawa. It wasn't a large city and since it was still early, so there wasn't a lot of traffic on the road. Shigure pulled into a parking spot outside the train station.

Yuki nervously looked around, things were going good, almost too good. They had no reason to suspect that Akito would catch on to their activities, but he was crafty and devious. "Well" he said "ready?"

Shigure looked back toward the back seat. "Be careful, Yuki, Kyo. It's up to you guys from here on out."

Yuki nodded. "We will. Thank you, Shigure, for your help."

"Oh, I almost forgot" Shigure said. He opened up the middle console of the car and withdrew three passports and papers. "You will need these." He hand the blue passport to Kyo and Yuki and Tohru's to the back seat. "It's your passports and new identifications. In this envelope are birth certificates and other necessary papers and information" he said, handing the envelope to Yuki.

"P-p-passports?" Tohru stammered.

"Yes, Honda-san. I told you we were going on a trip. We need to get moving, the train will be leaving soon." Yuki said. Kyo and Yuki grabbed their bags from the trunk and walked into the terminal.


	2. Too Easy?

**Chapter 2: Too Easy?**

Despite the earliness of the morning, the train station was alive with activity. People were purchasing tickets, waiting for trains and milling about. "Sohma-kun?" Tohru looked around, watching people rush by.

Yuki placed a calming hand on Tohru's arm. "It's alright, Honda-san. Let's go sit down and get ready to purchase our tickets. The train should be along soon." He smiled and led Tohru to a table and chairs in a secluded corner of the station. Kyo followed behind, his eyes wary, taking in the crowd, waiting for trouble.

Yuki opened the large envelope Shigure had given him as they left the car. Inside were birth certificates, passports and identification cards for each of them. He opened a smaller envelope that was filled with cash. "Wow…I don't know how Shigure managed this. Here you go, Kyo, Tohru." He handed each of them their passports and ID cards.

Tohru stared at her card, confused. "Sohma-kun? The name on this is wrong."

Yuki couldn't help but smile as Tohru looked up at him. "No, Honda-san. We need new names so we can start over, so Akito won't find us," he said. He glanced down at his new name, "Hiyuko Mitsuhara, hmm. And you are?"

Tohru glanced down at the card in her hand. "Sakari Hitako," she smiled. "Why are we hiding from Akito?" she asked, suddenly serious.

Kyo frowned and looked down at the smiling face in the picture. 'Yumito Shinagawa huh?' he thought. 'If only I could change myself as easily.'

"Well, it's complicated." He glanced down at his watch and around the station. "I'll explain everything as soon as we're on the train. Now, we need to get our tickets and get ready to board the train." Kyo nodded and the three picked up their bags and things and walked over to the ticket counter.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked as Yuki walked up.

"Yes, three tickets to Sendai please, for my friends and myself," he replied in an even tone.

"Alright, will that be round trip or one-way?" the clerk asked, typing at her station.

"Round-trip, please. Our return date will be the 27th," Yuki answered.

"Ah, very good. We have a six a.m. train leaving this morning and a four p.m. train returning on the 27th. Three tickets?"

"Yes. Thank you," Yuki nodded.

"Your IDs please?" Yuki took Tohru and Kyo's cards and handed them over with his own. "Thank you, your tickets will be ready in a moment," she nodded and entered the information into the computer.

Kyo looked around, he spotted a man wearing a long black coat, sunglasses and a black hat watching them intently from across the station. "Hey," he said quietly to Yuki, "there's a guy staring at us. In the black coat and glasses" he added as Yuki casually glanced over his shoulder. He slightly nodded to Kyo but didn't say anything.

"Here you are," the clerk said, the tickets and cards in her hand. "That will be 36,000¥ (yen) please." Yuki took some money of this wallet and handed it across the counter. "Your change, and thank you very much," she smiled as she handed the tickets, IDs and change back to Yuki. "Your train departs from platform six in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Yuki forced himself to smile at Tohru and not glance back at the figure behind him. "Ready?" he said as they walked away from the counter. He looked over Tohru's head at Kyo and indicated with a sharp cut of his eyes toward the figure. Kyo nodded slightly, understanding that he was to keep an eye on him while Yuki kept Tohru from becoming frightened. 'What would have- could have- happened is almost as bad as what will happen if we're caught,' he thought. He glanced back; the man was staying a good distance behind them but seemed to be following them.

The teens made their way through the terminal, weaving around people to get to platform six. Yuki glanced back but didn't see the man following them. He sighed, just a little more. There was a line waiting to board and finally it was their turn. They handed the porter their tickets and waited to board. He glanced up, "Any baggage to check?"

"No, sir" Yuki shook his head as he took the tickets back. The porter nodded and they got on the train.

Tohru looked around in amazement. "I've always wanted to go for a train ride." She sounded excited, Yuki smiled. The train was a modern one, with all the amenities a passenger could ask for

"Let's find some seats, Honda-san," Yuki lead the way past people sitting, to an empty section where they sat down, Tohru next to the window, Yuki next to her and Kyo across the small isle next to the window. Since Yuki was facing the front of the train, he watched the other passengers chat among themselves, select seats and place baggage in the storage compartments designed for just that purpose.

Kyo looked up as well, scanning the aisle and other passengers, looking for any sign of trouble. The two did not see the figure in black standing on the boarding platform outside the train. Taking a long drag from the cigarette between his lips, he pulled out a cell phone and hit a number on automatic dial. "Yes," he said after a second, "they are on the train." A pause, then "alright" and the cell phone snapped shut.


End file.
